Sol de invierno
by wafffles
Summary: " Solo diré que me muero de ganas de decirte..que te amo. y que no quiero que venga el destino a vengarse nuevamente de mí, y que prefiero la guerra contigo al invierno sin ti. prefiero un sol de invierno a un invierno sin ti."
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota**__: Es la primera vez que subo algo en esta página __ jaja espero que les guste hasta ahora es poco lo sé pero ira aumentando con el tiempo, solo paciencia! Se aceptan críticas constructivas.. _

Era muy alto, de músculos de acero. Tenía los ojos color miel y el pelo anaranjado. Esa tarde Ichigo Kurosaki vestía unos jeans y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. Atravesó la cafetería y se fue caminando sin prisa alguna, tenía el auto estacionado un poco lejos. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, tropezó con Rukia kuchiki, La muchacha, delgada de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, cuando estuvo a punto de caerse.

- Disculpa, no te vi – dijo ichigo sosteniéndola con sus grandes manos –

- No tiene importancia

Ichigo permaneció callado, mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera grabar su imagen en su retina para siempre.

Rukia al mirarlo a los ojos se ruborizo. Pensó que era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre tan atractivo, le calculo unos 23 años.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir Ichigo sin dejar de mirarla

Rukia se sintió alterada. Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Ese hombre tenía un no sé qué en los ojos. Eran tan penetrantes como una espada bien afilada, aquellos ojos rebelaban que aquel hombre tenía un temperamento totalmente apasionado.

Tras dudar unos segundos Rukia se despidió y empezó a caminar. Pensó que aquel chico más bien hombre, era fantástico y que no se parecía a ninguno de sus amigos.

Era la primera vez que lo veía y sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Sonrió aturdida. Entro muy contenta a la cafetería y una muchacha al verla, la llamo. Era su mejor amiga rangiku matsumoto.

Pensé que no ibas a venir

Es que tuve un encuentro con un hombre tan... atractivo

¿Lo conozco? – le pregunto rangiku

No creo. Parece que no es de por aquí– suspiro – quizás nunca más vuelva a verlo

Mm si tienes razón – repuso rangiku – ¿y has pensado en que harás este verano?

Ire con mi hermano ala hacienda, a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar

Ya veo, te hará bien después de tu ruptura con grimmjow… - suspiro la colorina

Quizás, no lo sé

Ambas pidieron un café y unas donas, conversaron de los planes de boda que tenía rangiku con gin, el novio de toda la vida de rangiku, recordaron historias de sus años en el instituto hasta que pidieron la cuenta y se marcharon cada una en direcciones opuestas, Rukia camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a su departamento, entro y noto que el lugar era inmenso sin las cosas de su ex novio y se sintió melancólica, solo había pasado 3 días desde que el termino con ella y se marchó el mismo día sin decirle, para cuando rukia llego de su trabajo noto que él se había ido como le había dicho en aquella discusión.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota_**_: Hola.. Ojala les guste lo que he escrito, estaré actualizando día a día (solo si mis estudios me lo permiten). Se aceptan críticas constructivas... y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer! 3_

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Esa misma Noche Ichigo kurosaki vestía de oscuro, había pasado a su casa a cambiarse para dirigirse al night club, se paseó con un aire de indiferencia, como si nada le importara o preocupara, más de alguna chica volteaba a míralo o a invitarlo un trago, pero él siempre decía que no a las invitaciones de las chicas de aquel lugar. Era un hombre muy atractivo, tanto que no pasaba inadvertido en ningún sitio.

Se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se puso en su lugar, detrás de la barra, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y la barra se llenó de chicas pidiendo los clásicos tragos femeninos, Ichigo sonreía amablemente, Básicamente esta era su vida, o parte de ella, había pasado 5 años estudiando enfermería y por motivos familiares tuvo que trabajar de barman, aun así añoraba trabajar en lo que había estudiado, pero él siempre decía "la familia es lo primero"

Un chico de anteojos se acercó a la barra y se sentó en el mismo lugar que solía sentarse siempre.

- ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – pregunto ichigo secando una copa –

- Caipiriña con vodka esta vez – repuso el chico de anteojos – Cuando pretenderás buscar un trabajo real?

- Esto es un trabajo real ishida – suspiro el peli naranja – me pagan lo sabes

- ¿No te gustaría ejercer tu profesión? – dijo ishida sacándose las gafas – No me malinterpretes entiendo lo de estar con tu familia, pero y tus sueños cuándo?

Ishida era su amigo de infancia, siempre fueron cercanos aunque no lo parecieran, habían ido juntos al instituto y más tarde a la misma universidad, a diferencia de ichigo, ishida prefirió estudiar medicina, era el oficio de toda la familia Uryuu.

- Mira esa no son Nell y Orihime? – pregunto Ishida –

- Dónde?

Nell y orihime se hallaban sentadas, en un rincón del lujoso local, conversaban de cosas poco interesantes, de lo que había pasado el fin de semana pasado, de la ropa nueva y de comida poco atractiva, de fiestas sin sentido a las cuales asistían por cortesía, de los chicos pocos agraciados y de cirugía plástica.

- Me quedare aquí sola. Hinamori ya se fue y tú te iras pronto. Este año no tengo dinero para Salir de esta asquerosa ciudad, tendré que ver cómo me las arreglo para divertirme sola – suspiro la morena, mirando a ichigo –

- No esperas que Ichigo te tome en serio Nell – suspiro la chica – Lo de ustedes jamás funciono, ¿no es cierto?

- Lo tuyo tampoco con el – repuso – ¿y que si lo intentara otra vez? para matar el rato

- Eso es cruel – dijo Orihime mirando a Ichigo – yo estaba en el instituto y el me rechazo por esa chica senna. Ademas el no quiete tener algo serio con nadie.

- Mejor para mí – dijo riendo – ven, vamos a saludar.

Ambas chicas se pararon de sus sillas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la barra, había que admitir que eran bastantes guapas, hombres y mujeres volteaban a verlas, es que con aquellas curvas volvía loco a cualquier hombre y ponía envidiosa a cualquier chica segura de sí misma. Al llegar a la barra se sentaron junto a ishida, Orihime lo saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y mostrando una amable sonrisa, la cual siempre la caracterizaba, en la silla del otro lado de ishida se sentó Nell una morena bastante hermosa de ojos penetrantes tantos como los de ichigo, lo saludo de beso en la mejilla y luego saludo a Ishida con una sonrisa, ambas pidieron el trago de la noche.

Al terminar la noche uryuu se comprometió en llevar a Orihime a su casa, aquella chica no tenía resistencia frente al alcohol y era peligroso que se fuera sola, Ishida siempre era todo un caballero por lo que ichigo podía confiar plenamente en su amigo que no haría nada malo con la chica en la situación en la que estaba. Ishida se despidió junto a Orihime, dejando solos a Nell y a ichigo.

- Te ayudo a cerrar? – pregunto la morena –

- No te preocupes, vete a casa – repuso Ichigo sonriendo –

- Venga te ayudo y de paso me vas a dejar –

- Tu no pierdes ninguna oportunidad – suspiro el peli naranja – ¿que quieres de mí?

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente –

- Lo sabes, no quiero tener algo serio Nell – Dijo mientras guardaba los vasos en su lugar –

- No tiene que ser algo serio, solo algo para no sentirnos solos –

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


End file.
